rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood
The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood (赤ずきんダークサイド Akazukin Dakku Saido) is an RPG game made by Charon. It contains explicit content. Plot Little Red Riding Hood is sent at her mother's request to visit her ailing grandmother. What sort of horrible end awaits her? Endings Bad End: Good Girl If Riding Hood doesn't stray from the road and goes straight to her grandmother's house, she finds her there alive and well. It's left ambiguosly if her grandmother is the wolf or if she is fine. True End 1: Mother's Bloodlust If Riding Hood takes the first road, she will find a flower field. She will take a yellow flower from there and then go to her grandmother's house and kill her with axe. After that, it is revealed that her mother sent Riding Hood to kill her grandmother. It is, though, unknown if it was because the previous Little Red Riding Hood was killed because of Grandma's cannibalism in ending 4. True End 2: Lost Woods If Riding Hood takes the second road, she will find a huge lake. After that, she became lost in a labyrinth and kept walking until the sun had set. Riding Hood has become lost in the woods, and she is late to go to Grandma's house, but instead of turning back, she decides to keep moving and following the path that she thinks is right, but is mistaken. She feels hungry and reaches for her basket where she only finds a bunch of rocks. No one saw Little Red Riding Hood after that. True End 3: Wolf Man If Riding Hood takes the third road, she will find the Hunter. He warns her that a wolf lives in the forest and tells her to be careful. Riding Hood then goes to her grandmother's house and finds her corpse and the Hunter there who says that the wolf got her. Riding Hood thinks he was the one who commited the crime. Then he confesses that he hunts little girls/brats and they get into a fight. Then he tears her clothes off and tells her that from now on, she's going to be his slave. Obviously sexually assaulting her for the rest of her life, but beginning in Grandma's house. True End 4: Cannibal If Riding Hood takes the fourth road, she will find a flowerless field. After that she goes to her grandmother's house and finds her alive and fine. Riding Hood asks why her ears are rather big: "The better to hear your cute little voice with, my dear!". Riding Hood asks why her eyes are quite large: "The better to see your cute little self with, my dear! No need to be afraid". Riding Hood says that her hands are too big: "I wouldn't be able to hug you without these big hands!". Riding Hood says that her mouth is big: "You see, my dear... THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH". Then her grandmother eats her alive and wonders how the next Little Red Riding Hood that her mother sends would be. True End 5: Human Trafficking If Riding Hood takes the fifth road, she will find a lake where two swans are swimming. After that she goes to her grandmother's house. A man comes in after her and tells her that she has no idea about what is going to happen to her. He tells that she has been thrown away because he paid her mother for it, making her his slave for the rest of her life until she dies. Riding Hood can do nothing but cry and resign to her fate. Trivia * In the original Japanese version, the True End 4: Cannibal is called "Cannibaba", which is a pun on the words cannibal and baba (grandmother in japanese). Category:Horror Category:Eastern Games Category:Games by Charon Category:Adventure Category:Released in 2013 Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000)